


out of the sea came he

by dastardlyenables



Series: yo ho ho and a bottle of rum [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Kissing, M/M, Merpeople, Pirates, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: Fishing two half-drowned nin out of the water shouldn't result in near this much trouble.(Well, it's no trouble at all for Kisame, and Zabuza rather likes trouble, so perhaps it's all for the best.)There's a muffled curse, before those arms grasp him again, tighter than before, Obito wriggles, struggles, but his captor just manhandles him around until he can meet Obito's eyes.  The man smiles, with a second row of teeth, and the tear of his shirt exposes the hint of fluttering gills, and Obito stills, eyes widening and breath catching.





	out of the sea came he

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



"Kakashi-!"  The thick arms around his chest and waist tighten their grip, pulling him back against a surprisingly chilled chest.  
  
"Relax, songbird, Captain's not gonna hurt your friend."  Obito stiffens, the hidden oilslick-feathers tucked into his dark hair bristling up and the spines of his forearms threatening to break through the skin.  The man's arms loosen, just a moment, and Obito uses the opportunity to stomp down hard on the insole of his foot, before trying to bolt away.  If he can just get over the side–  
  
There's a muffled curse, before those arms grasp him again, tighter than before, Obito wriggles, struggles, but his captor just manhandles him around until he can meet Obito's eyes.  The man smiles, with a second row of teeth, and the tear of his shirt exposes the hint of fluttering gills, and Obito stills, eyes widening and breath catching.  
  
"It's all right, yeah?  You're safe here."  And Kakashi has always called him too trusting, too kind, but its such a relief after all of the fighting, all of the hiding, to find someone else who is something like him.  Obito collapses into the shark mer's arms, and buries his face into his chest to inhale the cool salt-spray of his skin.  
  
"D'you mean it?"  Obito doesn't mean for it to come out as plaintive as it does, and his grip on the mer's shirt tightens, but the mer's arms around him tighten just a bit more, steady and comforting, now, instead of restricting.  
  
"I promise, songbird."  The mer presses his lips to the crown of Obito's head.  "You're safe with us, now."  
  


  
  
“-the hell we are!”  
  
Zabuza wonders if he should really find this as attractive as he does, the way his prize is near spitting sparks at him, braced between the corner and the cabin window, having stolen one of Zabuza’s rather favorite swords from its prized place on the mantle and holding it out threateningly (and properly, if that isn’t quite the delightful surprise).  The man had been half-drowned and coughing up near a gallon of water almost two minutes ago, so to be on his feet this quick, too...  
  
Bright, mismatched eyes—one a stormy sea grey and the other bright red like a siren’s blessing—glare at him down the length of well-tempered steel.  The man inches a little closer to the window, and Zabuza closes in further.  
  
“Now, now, none of that.”  Zabuza moves fast, just a flash.  Ducking into the water from a spilled glass on the floor and out to the puddle of rainwater and sea-spray beneath the cabin’s widow, a hand reaching out lightning-fast to grip at the wrist of his prize’s sword-hand.  Even as swiftly as that, his prize is already turning, twisting out of his grip and his reach, and if he hadn't suddenly been caught with another fit of choking coughs from his water-soaked lungs he might even have managed it.  
  
As is it is, Zabuza grips him again, tighter, grasping both wrists and twisting outwards until his prize is forced to drop the sword to the ground, fingers involuntarily loosening their grip to lessen the strain.  His prize bucks, trying to wriggle out from the grip again, but each attempt is interspersed with coughs.  Zabuza twists around and holds his prize taut against his chest, rubbing in soothing circles to help with the coughing shakes.  
  
"Easy, easy. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep stressing your body out."  Zabuza frogmarches them backwards to it down on the cot in his cabin, forcing his prize to still and waiting until his breathing evens out again.  Look at that, voice of calm and reason and everything.  Suck on that, Utakata.  His prize slowly settles, but his body is thrumming with tension, and Zabuza sighs.  
  
"Look, I promise, your buddy is fine."  
 

  
  
“Can I-” Obito brings up his wet sleeve to drag across his face, sniffling slightly, "Can I see him?"  The mer grips him tighter for a second, an involuntary squeeze as if he disliked the thought of letting Obito go, before he relaxes back, and there's a wry tone to his words as he turns them both and gestures towards the Captain's cabin.  
  
"I don't know if the Captain 'as sat on him enough to calm him down, yet."  
  
Obito sniffle-snorted a laugh, and wiped his face again, scrubbing at his nose and eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Bakashi can be–"  
  
The mer grinned, with those lovely multiple rows of teeth.  
  
"Excitable?"  
  
Obito huffed, but shifted back easily against the mer's chest, curling into the offered comfort.  
  
"Protective."  
  
"I'm glad," is the mer's surprisingly quiet, rather solemn reply, before he dips down to press his face against the crown of Obito's head again, breathing in deep.  Scenting him, Obito realizes, like one of Kakashi's nin-dogs.  Obito hugs him back, tight.  The mer chuckles, but draws Obito closer, all the same.  "Kisame."  
  
"Hmm?" Obito's inquiring noise is muffled against the thicker fabric of the mer's shirt.  
  
"My name is Kisame."  Obito tilts his head up to see Kisame looking down at him with a soft look in his eyes.  Obito grins back, and lets his hidden feathers spread and perk up as he trills back in reply.  
  
"Obito."  
  
"That's a gorgeous name, songbird. It fits you."  
  
Obito starts, and buries his flushing face into Kisame's chest.  
  


  
  
"Why should I tell you my name?"  
  
His prize is still only stiffly tolerating his hold, but at least he's realized enough that he doesn't have the strength to be going anywhere fast.  Zabuza will take the small victories.  
  
"Because I doubt you want me calling you 'my spoils' when I'm hollering your name," Zabuza drawls in reply, only barely restraining the urge to roll his eyes.  His prize, his spoils, his lovely little treasure, freezes and bristles.  It's damn impressive, Zabuza can almost see the affront roll up his spine and cause his hair to stand on end.  
  
"I am not your–"  
  
Zabuza cuts him off by spinning around, and pressing a smacking kiss to the tip of his nose.  His prize near-squeaks in indignation, and it is the most adorable sound.  
  
"We fished you up out of these waters, rules of the sea says you’re ours to keep.”  Zabuza leans in to whisper against his ear.  “Do you really think you can argue with a pirate captain about what he claims as treasure?"  
  
His prize jerks out of his arms—which is a pity—scooting to the far end of the cot, and glaring at him silently for a few seconds before offering, grudgingly.  
  
"-Kakashi."  
  
Zabuza grins, and dramatically doffs his hat.  "Captain Zabuza, at your service."  
  
"Then let me see Obito."  
  


  
  
"You really want to check on your friend, huh?"  Kisame's voice is dry, but he's still smiling, and his eyes are soft, when Obito whips his head back from where he'd been staring at the door to the Captain's cabin, face heating with embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I– yeah..."  Obito turns down and away, looking towards his feet, and his hand comes up to massage the back of his neck.  Kisame reaches out and tilts his chin up with a hand, leaning down.  
  
"Don't be sorry.  It's all right to be concerned."  
  
Obito is caught, staring into Kisame's eyes, leaning in.  Kisame bends down as Obito shifts upwards onto the balls of his feet, eyes slowly falling closed as they draw closer to each other.  
  


  
  
"Only, if you give me a kiss, Treasure," Zabuza says barely refraining from making the reply sing-song.  Kakashi's eyes flicker downwards almost involuntarily, and his pupils dilate, staring at Zabuza's lips.  Zabuza smirks, and Kakashi immediately stiffens again, hackles rising like a ruffled dog.  
  
"Fine," Kakashi huffs out, aggrieved, and storms over.  Zabuza obligingly closes his eyes and slightly puckers his lips, only for Kakashi to quickly peck a kiss against Zabuza's cheek.  Zabuza opens his eyes, slightly insulted, but Kakashi is already throwing the cabin door open wide and stepping outside.  
  
Where he promptly freezes, a strangled wheeze falling from his throat.  
  
Zabuza scrambles towards the door, trying to catch sight of whatever seems to have stopped his prize, and promptly laughs.  
  


  
  
Obito can hear something of a commotion in his peripheral vision, but frankly he’s rather busy.  He shifts up further onto his tiptoes, pushing deeper into the kiss, arms coming up and wrapping around Kisame’s neck.  
  
Kisame hooks one arm under his ass and hoists him up, not even breaking the battle of their tongues, and Obito moans into it, legs snapping up to cling around Kisame’s waist.  Kisame’s other hand comes up to cradle his head, running his thick fingers through Obito’s hair and head plumage, combing carefully along the shafts, smoothing out the vanes.  
  
They break apart, slowly, pressing their foreheads together as they meet each other’s eyes.  Heat is racing up Obito’s neck and spreading across his cheeks, but there’s a flush across Kisame’s face, too.  Obito’s eyes shut again, panting lightly as he laughs, tilting to nose against Kisame’s cheek.  Kisame shifts, brushing his nose against the side of Obito’s cheek before ducking down lower and claiming his lips again in a kiss that’s slow and sweet and almost not-quite chaste.  
  


  
  
Since Kisame and their other recent acquisition seemed to be settling in quite nicely, Zabuza figures he’ll take advantage of the distraction they presented.  He sidles up to Kakashi before gripping him tightly around the waist and turning him around until they were facing each other, with a smirk on his face.  
  
“Very clever, treasure, but you still owe me a proper kiss.”  
  
Kakashi’s eyes drop back down to Zabuza’s lips again, so Zabuza drags his tongue along his bottom lip, slow.  Kakashi flushes a bright red, and stiffens, but doesn’t make any move to bolt out of his grasp.  Zabuza’s smirk widens, and he brings a hand up to cup Kakashi’s cheek, steading his face as he leans in slowly.  Kakashi doesn’t move, eyes wide, so Zabuza quickly closes the last small gap between them, capturing his prize’s lips in a heated kiss.  
  
Kakashi gasps in surprise, and Zabuza uses that opening to slide is tongue in, tugging Kakashi closer and delving deep to explore his mouth.  Kakashi starts to awkwardly melt into the kiss, clumsily trying to mimic the Zabuza’s more confident movements, and Zabuza hides his smile against the crush of their lips.  It’s really cute, how inexperienced his prize seems at this.  
  
Which is about the point Kakashi chomps down hard with his teeth, and Zabuza draws back, tongue tingling with pain and dripping blood.  He drags the back of his hand over his mouth, and laughs, while Kakashi glares at him, a hand coming up to shyly press against his kiss-bruised lips.  
  
Zabuza is looking forward to this.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at s-enables on tumblr to send me prompts and suggestions if you want.


End file.
